


Rain Drops

by MoonFlower97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97
Summary: As an Alpha prince, Jongin is expected to marry an Omega from a Nobel family, not the stray they picked up on the side of the road on the way to his summer home.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. Thank you so much for checking out my work! I really hope I was able to capture my prompters' vision for this story and I hope you enjoy it.

Jongin felt the carriage bump along the cobbled road, the soft tapping of rain above his head.

“How much longer?” Jongin sighed as he looked out the window. Jongin hated the travel day to their summer home. It was long and boring, and the rain was not helping. 

“We’re almost there. Don’t worry.” Jongins butler and his best friend replied as he continued to flip through his book.

“Why are you always stuck in that book. You’re so boring!” Jongin exclaimed laying his head on Sehuns lap pouting up at the other.

Sehun sighed deeply before closing his book and looking down at the Prince. “Okay. Fine. I'm not reading. What do you want to talk about?” Sehun asked tiredly.

“I don’t know. Entertain me!” Jongin sat up excitedly.

“How about we talk about your upcoming engagement?” Sehun grins at the face Jongin makes.

“Why do you want to talk about that?” Jongin sighs as he slumped back into his seat.

“Well, it is coming up quickly. After this vacation you have to have decided who you want to marry. As the Alpha Prince you can have your choice of any of the noble omegas in the kingdom. You know how lucky you are!” Sehun was actually a little excited about the Princes’ upcoming wedding. Jongin on the other hand just closed his eyes hoping Sehun dropped the subject soon.

“Do you have any interests in anyone right now?” Sehun wondered. There were always rumors floating around to if the Prince had any romantic feelings towards anyone in the kingdom. The Prince was a known to be a secretive and conservative person, even to Sehun.

“I don’t know. I like a lot of the omega nobles, but I haven’t thought of any of them in a romantic way you know?” Jongin sighed again knowing Sehun wasn’t going to give up.

“What about Baekhyun of the Byun Textile family?” Sehun asked.

“Ew no!” Jongin stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Don’t get me wrong. I like Baekhyun but he’s a bit too eccentric for me. Besides I think Chanyeol would kill me if I so much as had the thought.” Jongin laughed as he imagined Chanyeols face if he told him he was marrying Baekhyun.

“Okay well how about Minseok of the Kim Finance family?” Sehun thinks of another omega noble he knows Jongin hangs out with.

“Minseok! He’s like five years older than me! Plus, he’s way too smart for me. He’ll end up running the country instead of me.” Jongin pouted.

“Your running out of omega nobles Jongin. You’re going to have to pick someone.” Sehun began picking his book back up becoming bored with the conversation.

“How about Junmeyon? His family has been the head scholars for generations. He’s very highly respected in the kingdom.” Jongin smirks as he eyes Sehun beside him.

Sehun coughs loudly as he feels his cheeks heat up trying to hide his face behind his book. “Umm. If that’s who you want.” Sehun tries to calm his voice but Jongin can see right through him.

“I'm just joking Sehun!” Jongin jumps on the other. “I would never take the love of your life away from you.” Jongin continues to tease trying to pull the book away from Sehuns continuously blushing face.

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt stop causing Jongin and Sehun to lurch forward.

“What was that?” Jongin looks at Sehun confused.

“I don’t know. Let me go check it out. You stay here.” Sehun opens the side door and steps out.

Jongin opens the curtain on his window but all he can see is the pitch blackness outside. The rain had picked up and it was now downpouring and Jongin couldn’t see a foot from the window.

After a few minutes Sehun had not yet returned and Jongin decided he needed to go investigate himself. Opening the door Jongin was instantly hit with a sheet of freezing rain. Following the side of the carriage Jongin got to the front where he saw Sehun and their driver knelling down next to something.

Jongin followed the light they had until he was standing above them. “What are you-“ Jongin cut himself off as he saw what Sehun and their driver were looking at. And it wasn’t a thing but a person.

Jongin knelt and examined the person below him. The man was smaller than Jongin with a simple wool cloak wrapped around him that was completely soaked from the rain. The man had a round face with thick lips, his face was ghostly pale with flushed cheeks. His lip had a cut across it, and he had several other cuts across his face and body. Jongin held his hand in front of the man’s nose and felt soft puffs of air hit his skin.

“He’s still alive! Quick. We need to get him into the carriage.” Jongin looks around to see if there was anyone else with him before he bends down and grabs the man under his legs and back and lifts him against his chest before heading back to the carriage. Sehun quickly follows bringing a light to lead their way.

Sehun opens the door and Jongin carries the smaller man inside carefully setting him on the floor of the carriage.

“Tell the driver to hurry. We need to get him indoors and warm soon.” Jongin yells to Sehun who rushes out to the driver.

Jongin takes off the mans’ soaking cloak revealing the man to be wearing nothing more than a pair of thin trousers and a thin shirt. Jongin could also see that the man had even more cuts and bruises on his body than he originally thought. Jongin quickly took his own cloak and threw it around the other, while it was slightly wet it was still drier than the other mans and he hoped it kept him warm enough until they reached his castle.

It took only 20 minutes for them to reach the royal family’s summer home, but every minute was agony to Jongin as he didn’t know how much longer this other man would be able to hang on. When they pulled up to the front of the castle Jongin didn’t waste a second before he scooped the man up again and rushed him into the castle.

“Son! We were wondering when you would get here. Didn’t think it would take you so long.” The King greeted his son.

“I'm sorry dad. We ran into an issue. Please, where is the doctor.” Jongin continued up the stairs carrying the stranger to one of the guest bedrooms.

“Who is that? What issue? Why do you need the doctor? Are you hurt?” Jongins mother rushed into the room when she hears her son had arrived.

“Never mind that right now. Please get the doctor.” Jongin yelled at his parents before continuing to the guest room.

By the time the doctor gets to the bedroom Sehun had helped Jongin strip the man of his soaking clothes and dressed him in dry servants clothing. The doctor checked the man’s heartbeat, lungs and eyes.

“So? Is he okay?” Jongin is pacing anxiously outside the bedroom.

“Well he is alive. His breathing is shallow, and he has many cuts and bruises. The cold has also not been good to him. Ill check on him every day but the only thing we can do is wait. Only time can tell if he will get better.” The doctor finished before leaving.

Jongin wandered back to his own bedroom just down the hall. Sehun helped him change out of his wet dirty clothes and into his sleeping clothes.

“Do you think he will be okay?” Sehun asked as he collected Jongins clothes.

“I don’t know. I hope so because I need to know his story.”

As Jongin laid in his bed that night he couldn’t get the image of the smaller male out of his head and fell asleep dreaming of the boy in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin peaked into the guest room for the third time that day. It had been a week since he had brought the stranger he found in the rain into his home and the man was still unconscious. The King and Queen were still very much against having this random stranger in their royal household but Jongin was adamant that he stay until he was well. Jongin had other reasons as well. The main reason being he couldn’t get the stranger out of his head. There was something about him that drew Jongin to him and he wanted to know more.

Jongin decided to do some archery practice to pass the time and had Sehun grab his weapons and meet him in the practice field.

“Ah. I love the summer time. It’s so much calmer out here in the country side than in the Kingdom.” Sehun smiles as he sets up Jongins bow and arrows. “It’s also much quieter. You don’t realize how much the noises of the villages and the nobles become such a constant until your away from them for a day.” Sehun paused as he looked at the Prince.

“Jongin? Are you okay?” Sehun nudged the other.

“Hmm? What? Oh sorry. I’ve been a little distracted.” Jongin shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I can tell. It’s because of that man isn’t it?” Sehun looks at Jongin out of the corner of his eye curiously.

“I guess it is. I just can’t get his face out of my mind.” Jongin replied as he picked up his bow and an arrow. “I haven’t even spoken a word to him, but I feel so comfortable around him. You know what I mean?” Jongin finished as he released the arrow landing straight in the bullseye.

“No. I don’t know what you mean. If you ask me, he’s kind of creepy. What was he doing in the middle of the road so late at night in the middle of nowhere? Why was he covered in so many bruises and cuts? Where is his family. It’s all just a bit odd don’t you think?” Sehun glanced up curiously at Jongin but immediately regretted it.

Jongin was glaring at Sehun with piercing red eyes, releasing a strong overpowering alpha scent making even Sehun, another alpha, cower at the smell. Sehun instantly lowered his head feeling shame and fear come over him. “S-sorry Prince Jongin. I-I didn’t mean to offend you.” Sehun bit his lip but refused to look up.

As soon as Jongin saw Sehun cower at him he shook himself out of his trance. “Wh- What? I'm so sorry Sehun. I don’t know what came over me.” Jongin shook his head again trying to get his alpha senses to calm down.

“No its okay Prince Jongin. I was out of line.” Sehun bowed deeply and quickly went back to fixing Jongins weapons.

Jongin could tell he had scared Sehun. He had never turned alpha against Sehun before and he didn’t know why now. Nothing Sehun said should have triggered his alpha senses. Jongin felt horrible about how he treated his friend and he could tell he really messed things up as Sehun never looked him in the eye for the rest of the day.

~

Kyungsoo felt the weight of a thick blanket covering his whole body and an incredibly soft pillow below his head. He wondered if this is what death felt like, laying in a big soft bed. If it was Kyungsoo was perfectly content with being dead, but soon he heard voices in the distance.

Opening his eyes slowly Kyungsoo was met with the soft light of a setting sun. The room he was in was grandly decorated with colors of red and white and gold covering the walls, the floors, and the bed. He could feel the cushion of the bed beneath his hands and it was unlike any Kyungsoo had ever felt.

Suddenly Kyungsoos eyes darted to the door as it opened slowly. Soon an older man entered the room with a small bag walking towards Kyungsoos bed. The man adjusted the stethoscope around his neck before grabbing Kyungsoos arm. Kyungsoo waited as the man listened to his pulse and watched curiously as he counted on his pocket watch.

“Oh your awake!” The man exclaimed suddenly, startling Kyungsoo. The man took off his gloves before smiling at Kyungsoo. “I'm doctor Zhang. I’ve been taking care of you for the last week. We were getting really worried there that you weren’t going to wake up, but you seem to have made a full recovery.” The man smiled again a single dimple showing on his face.

Suddenly another younger man came into Kyungsoos room with another bag. “Hey dad. I got the injects-oh he’s awake!” The younger man ran to Kyungsoos bedside staring excitedly at the boy. “I knew he would wake up soon! I told you dad.” The boy smiled at his dad and it wasn’t hard for Kyungsoo to see that the two were related.

“Let me introduce you to my son Yixing. He’s been helping me take care of you.” The doctor smiled at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile back at the two friendly faces in front of him before his stomach growled loudly.

“You must be starving! We’ve been able to keep you hydrated through an IV, but we couldn’t risk trying to feed you and have you choke while you were unconscious. I’ll have Yixing get you some soup. It will be easier on your stomach.” Kyungsoo nodded frantically at the sound of food as he couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal.

Kyungsoo watched as Yixing left the room but his eye caught another person outside the door. He couldn’t see the person all that well, but they were definitely looking at him before the door shut again.

Dr. Zhang continued to check over Kyungsoos body checking his head, his lungs, his legs. While Kyungsoo was awake, he still felt under the weather and the doctor said that was probably because he spent hours in the pouring rain and that he probably just had a cold. It wasn’t long before Yixing came back with a bowl of soup and water for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo quickly drank his water feeling of the cool liquid fill his parched mouth. He spent longer on the soup savoring the flavor of each spoonful. It had been a long time since he’s had something that delicious.

“Well, now that you are awake, and you seem to be healing well I think we should ask you a few questions. Firstly, what is your name?” The doctor and his son pulled up chairs beside the bed to better talk to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. Should he tell them his real name? Will they know what kind of family he comes from if he tells them. Kyungsoo decides to keep his mouth shut instead shaking his head at the father and son.

“Well we need to call you something. You don’t have to say anything if you’re not ready to. You can write it out if you want.” The doctor pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil from his bag and set them in Kyungsoos lap.

Kyungsoo stared at the blank paper before slowly grabbing the pencil. He carefully wrote out the characters he was taught to write before sliding the paper to the doctor.

“Kyung-Soo” Yixing read over his father’s shoulder. “Your names Kyungsoo? I like that name.” The boy beamed at the other.

“Okay. Kyungsoo. Good. Well Kyungsoo, can you tell us where you’re from?” The doctor pushed the paper back to Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo just shook his head. Kyungsoo could read just fine but he had only ever learned to write his own name. If these people knew he could barely write his name they would know he doesn’t belong, wherever that was. Kyungsoo didn’t want to think of the consequences if they found out that not only was he from a poor family but why they found him where they did.

“You don’t know? Do you not remember?” The doctor asked curiously. Kyungsoo thought about what the doctor was saying, and he decided that this was his way out. If he couldn’t remember, then no one would find out who he actually was so Kyungsoo nodded his head. It was better that way, that his old self disappeared anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin peaks into the guest bedroom again like it’s his daily ritual. It had been a week since the stranger, who Sehun told him his name was Kyungsoo, had woken up. Jongin had tried for days to work up the nerve to talk to him but he never could, and he couldn’t figure out why. He was the alpha Prince for crying out loud!

“He’s not in there.” Jongin jumped at Sehuns voice whipping around to see his butler smiling behind him. It had taken a couple of days, but Sehun was finally back to his normal self around Jongin. Even if Jongin couldn’t explain why he lashed out at the other he was glad his friend didn’t hold it against him and they could go back to their normal selves.

“Um. I w-wasn’t looking for him.” Jongin cleared his throat as he continued past the guest room.

“Uh-ha. Sure.” Sehun smirked following the Prince. “If you want to see him he’s in the kitchen.”

Jongin glanced at Sehun to see if he was lying but the other just shrugged his shoulder. Jongin decided he was going to take the long way to the dining room and make a quick stop at the kitchen. Sehun just smirked as he followed along.

“Good afternoon Prince Jongin. Are you on your way to dinner?” The head chef met Jongin at the kitchen entrance.

“Um. Yes. Making my way there.” Jongin smiled at the chef as he tried to peer over their head to get a glimpse of Kyungsoo.

“Well the meal will be severed shortly. You should head over there.” The chef looked curiously at the Prince until Jongin finally decided to continue to the dining room.

“You know you look kind of crazy.” Sehun commented.

“Crazy? What do you mean?” Jongin asked continuing down the hallway.

“I mean that you have been obsessed with that stranger since the day you brought him here. It’s kind of creeping me out. You’ve never acted like this before.” Sehun questioned his friend.

“I don’t know either. There’s just something about him that makes me curious. Are you not curious about him too? We find him in the middle of the road at night in the pouring rain. He’s covered in cuts and bruises and now he can’t speak and doesn’t remember anything.” Jongin turned back to look at Sehun.

“Well I guess you got a point.” Sehun shrugs before they enter the dining room.

~

Kyungsoo finally felt like his body didn’t hurt for the first time in a week. His cuts and bruises had all healed and he had gotten over his cold. He was finally well enough to be moving around, and his doctor ordered him to, so Kyungsoo decided to help around the castle for the people that had helped him.

For the first few days Kyungsoo just helped the doctor with his work but since Kyungsoo had no medical training he did nothing more than stock his supplies. But soon it wasn’t enough. With the doctor’s son there Kyungsoo was doing less and less so they suggested he help out in the kitchen. For the first days he just cleaned the dishes but now the kitchen staff believed he could help serve the food. Kyungsoo felt he should too as he had yet to meet the hosts who saved him, and he felt incredibly rude to be staying there without even introducing himself.

That is how Kyungsoo finally got to meet his hosts, the King and Queen of the kingdom.

“Hello Kyungsoo. It is so nice to finally meet you. Doctor Zhang has told us you have been under the weather and have been healing this last week. I hope you are feeling much better now.” The Queen asked sweetly. Kyungsoo was happy to see that the queen was exactly how she presented herself. As the highest omega in the kingdom she was every bit as caring and gentle as one would expect. Kyungsoo bowed deeply to the King and Queen who both smiled in return.

“Let us introduce you to our son. Prince Jongin. He is the one who actually rescued you.” The King gestured to the person next to him. Kyungsoo felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the man, the Prince, his savior. Kyungsoo had never seen the prince before but he looked exactly how a prince should. Tan skin, perfect hair, strong and broad shouldered. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up the more he stared at the prince.

“It’s nice to finally meet Kyungsoo. I'm glad you’re doing much better.” The Prince gave a dazzling smile that made Kyungsoo knees go a little weak.

The rest of the dinner was a blur as Kyungsoo focused on handing out plates of food and nodding silently to the conversation. Kyungsoo felt bad about not replying but he was too scared of what would happen should he decide to talk and possibly reveal himself.

After the dinner was finished and the plates had been cleared Kyungsoo went back to clean up.

“Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo turned around and saw Yixing behind him. “Hey. Just wanted to check up on you. See how things are going.” The man smiled at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled back as he put the final plate away.

“Well that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Yixing continued as if he could read Kyungsoos mind. “As you know we’ve been giving you odd jobs to do around the castle. I'm sorry that they have all been brief, we’ve been trying to find a more permanent place to put you. That is if you want.” Yixing questioned.

Kyungsoo nodded his head excitedly. He already loved working in the huge castle, and to be working for the King and Queen of his kingdom was just a bonus.

“That’s what I thought.” Yixing chuckled. “We thought you could do more of a housekeeping job. Mainly keeping the royal bedrooms upkept. It will give you more normal work hours and you’ll also have more free time. The King and Queen don’t want you to feel like a servant but more of a guest. I told them how you wanted to work in exchange for them letting you stay here, and they thought this would be a good compromise.”

Kyungsoo smiled brightly at Yixing, it was great news. He felt guilty for everything the royal family had done for him and if he was staying at the royal castle he wanted to do something in return for their kindness.

“Okay. Ill tell the King and Queen. You’ll start tomorrow. Ill come help you out at first but I'm sure you’ll like it. Well I should get going. Goodnight Kyungsoo.” Yixing waved goodbye to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo decided he should head to bed as well.

Kyungsoo wandered the empty hallways for a while thinking about the exciting day he had. It was almost midnight when he reached his hallway and Kyungsoo was sure everyone was already asleep. When Kyungsoo got to his room though, he paused at the door, he felt as if someone was following him. Kyungsoo peered down the hall and he swore he saw a pair of eyes looking at him but as soon as he saw them, they were gone. Kyungsoo shrugged before walking into his room.

Kyungsoo paused as he entered his room. It was still the same room he had been housed in for the last two weeks, but it felt different. It smelled different. It smelled like cherry blossoms, but there were no flowers in his room. Kyungsoo shrugged it off and got ready for bed. As he laid down for bed Kyungsoo tried to ignore the scent that seemed to be filling his room and the strange feelings it gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo moved gracefully around the grand bedroom folding the blanket back and fluffing up the pillows like he had already many times. Kyungsoo grabs the basket of dirty sheets before quietly exiting the Prince’ bedroom. Walking in the empty hallways Kyungsoo hums quietly to himself as he makes his way to the laundry room.

It had been about a month since Kyungsoo was rescued by none other than the royal family, and his life had never been better. While no one knows who he truly is that is totally fine with him. He gets to work for his stay, gets three meals a day, and gets to explore the castle and its grounds as much as he wants. His favorite places so far have been the library and the garden. He’s even gotten to learn to read and write better from spending so much time in the library.

Kyungsoo continues to hum as he walks through the hallways before turning a corner and running straight into a solid body.

“Oh! I'm so sorry Kyungsoo. Didn’t see you there.” Sehun bends over and picks up the laundry basket that was knocked from his hands. Kyungsoo bows slightly to Sehun before standing up and seeing Prince Jongin behind him. Kyungsoo bows deeper to the young Prince before snatching the basket from the butler and rushing down the hallway feeling his face heat up as he runs away.

Jongin laughed as he watched the smaller male scurry away. It had been the same thing for about a week, that whenever he runs into Kyungsoo the other just bows before running off. Jongin smiles thinking that it was probably due to their encounter in the gardens the previous week.

~

_Jongin just continued to walk throughout the garden. He wasn’t really trying to lose Sehun, but he was trying to drown out his talking._

_“Jongin. Don’t you try to run away from me again. You know we have to talk about your marriage soon. Your parents want to meet you tomorrow about it.” Sehun yelled as he turned another corner in the ever-confusing garden._

_Jongin smirked as he ducked behind a break in the hedges before heading toward his secret hideout, a small bench hidden beneath a willow tree whose vines created an invisible curtain. A perfect place to disappear. Jongin heard Sehun get closer so he dashed to the tree crashing through the vines and straight into another body._

_Before Jongin could catch himself, he found himself falling right on top of Kyungsoo, the stranger that had been at the castle for about three weeks. Kyungsoo stared up at Jongin in shock, his eyes growing as he realized how close the Prince was._

_Suddenly Jongin heard Sehun reach their little corner and quickly put his finger to his lip telling Kyungsoo not to make a sound as Kyungsoo just nodded back silently._

_After a few minutes Jongin heard Sehun huff and retreat in defeat leaving just Jongin laying on top of Kyungsoo._

_“Oh! I'm sorry. Here.” Jongin quickly got off Kyungsoo before helping the other to their feet. Kyungsoo dusted himself off before looking up at the Prince who just continued to stare at the smaller._

_Kyungsoo raised a curious eyebrow at the Prince before Jongin shook himself from his trance. “Um. S-sorry. I was trying to run away from my butler.” Jongin smiled before sitting on the small stone bench._

_“Sit down, please. I didn’t mean to take over your space. I just need to hide here for a few more minutes until Sehun is far enough away.” Kyungsoo nodded before sitting on the bench trying his best not to touch the Prince._

_“I see you found my secret hideout. I didn’t think anyone knew this was here. I found it when I was little and had made sure that no one knew about it. It’s kind of the only place I have to myself.” Jongin sighed contently as he stared up at the large willow tree._

_Kyungsoo stood up suddenly startling Jongin. Kyungsoo bowed deeply to the Prince before he started back out to the garden._

_“Wait!” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoos wrist holding the other in place. “You don’t have to leave. I don’t mind sharing it.” Jongin smiled brightly before gesturing Kyungsoo back to the seat. “I think I'm old enough that I can share my things.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the comment which made Jongin smile even more and made his heart flutter as he looked at the others smile._

_There was a long silence between the two as they just stared at the bits of garden they could see between the vines of the tree. “I'm glad you’re doing okay Kyungsoo.” Jongin breaks the silence causing Kyungsoo to look at the other in surprise. “You really scared me you know. I didn’t know if you were going to be okay, considering the way I found you, but I'm glad you are.” Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo again causing the smaller to blush at his words._

_“I really do hope you are enjoying your time here. Please spend as much time as you want here.” Jongin stood and waved goodbye to Kyungsoo before disappearing behind the wall of vines and out of Kyungsoos views._

_~_

“So, have you given it any more thoughts?” Sehun probed as they continued to Jongins bedroom.

“More thought to what?” Jongin looks confused at Sehun.

“The marriage!” Sehun exclaims rolling his eyes. “Please pay attention Jongin. You only have 6 more weeks here. That means 6 weeks before your marriage. You have to at least figure out who you’re going to marry.” Sehun looked seriously at the Prince.

“I know I know! I will figure it out don’t worry. This is my future. I do get to spend a little time figuring it out.” Jongin exclaimed frustrated at the constant badgering not only from his butler and friends but his parents and all the noble families in the kingdom who all could have a chance of joining the royal family.

“I'm sorry Jongin. I don’t want to push you into this either. You think I want you to be forced into a marriage you don’t want? But I also know what my job is and as tough as it is, I need to see this through.” Sehun looked down sadly.

“I know. I'm sorry Sehun. I know how you feel. It’s just all frustrating.” Jongin sighed as they arrived at his room.

“Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll come get you for dinner.” Sehun bowed to the Prince before heading back down the hallway.

Jongin walked into his room and saw that it was nice and clean and smelled like fresh rain. Jongin always wondered what Kyungsoo used to get that scent in his room, but he wasn’t mad. It was a calming scent and Jongin just wanted to be enveloped in it as he jumped into his bed.

A few hours later Jongin awoke from his nap feeling refreshed and decided that he wanted to take a quick walk through the garden before dinner. Jongin wandered his usual route, looking at all the flowers as they were reaching their full bloom in the middle of summer. Jongin didn’t know when but he soon reached his hidden tree, wandering under its ever-growing vines.

“Oh. Hello Kyungsoo. Nice to see you again.” Jongin smiled when he spotted the smaller male on the bench reading from a book and writing on a piece of paper. Kyungsoo looked up shocked to see the Prince and quickly put what he was working on in his book before slamming it shut.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. You can keep doing what you were doing. I was just passing through.” Jongin smiled but Kyungsoo just shook his head violently and stood with the book clench against his chest.

“No no. Please don’t leave. I’ll leave you alone. I'm sorry.” Jongin made to exit the hideout but Kyungsoo shook his head again to stop the Prince. Slowly Kyungsoo sat back down placing the book he was reading on his lap before eyeing Jongin. Jongin smiled softly as he went to sit beside the other.

“Well what are you reading? If you don’t mind my asking.” Jongin tried to peer at the book but Kyungsoo quickly covered it. Jongin pouted cutely while staring at Kyungsoo, his lower lip jutting out exaggeratedly. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before showing the cover to Jongin, a blush coming to his cheeks.

“Beginning Language practice” Jongin read aloud. “Oh, I know this! I used this when I was practicing writing for the first time when I was 6.” Jongin looks at the book excitedly taking it from Kyungsoos lap and flipping through the pages.

Jongin got to the page Kyungsoo was on when a piece of paper fell out. It was a practice piece of paper. There were sample sentences written on it over and over and it hit Jongin that Kyungsoo was using it to practice writing. Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo whose face was completely red as he stared at his hands in his lap, not daring to make eye contact with the Prince.

Jongin suddenly felt guilty for how he reacted, slowly closing the book and handing it back to Kyungsoo. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Dr. Zhang told me you had amnesia. I guess you’re just trying to get your memories back, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Jongin internally cursed himself for embarrassing Kyungsoo.

“Umm. If you want. I can help teach you? Since I used this book before. Its sometimes easier if you have someone teaching.” Jongin questioned Kyungsoo who looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t mean to embarrass you I swear. If you don’t want to that’s totally fine. I’ll leave you to do your own studying.” Jongin wanted to slap himself as he stood up heading for the vines.

Suddenly Kyungsoo grabbed ahold of the Princes arm holding him in place. Jongin looked at the other in surprise before smiling. Kyungsoo blushed but nodded his head softly to Jongins offer.

“Okay. How about wee meet here every day at 4? You should be done with work by then right?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo nodded. “Awesome. I’ll bring the stuff to work on. You just bring yourself okay?” Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo stared at the Princes face as he tried to explain the next sentence he was to work on. He liked the way the Prince pouted when he didn’t understand how to explain something or the way he brushed his hair from his eyes when he was frustrated. Kyungsoo thought it was cute, especially since Kyungsoo already knew everything the Prince was teaching him. Kyungsoo was a fast learner and after the first 10 minutes of their lesson he would get what the lesson was about, but Jongin didn’t need to know that. Also, after a month of spending every evening with the Prince Kyungsoo just enjoyed spending time with him.

“Okay. I think I got this figured out. You have to put the subject here in the sentence. Got it?” Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo who quickly looked away before nodding and copying down the sentence Jongin was pointing to.

Jongin looked over at Kyungsoos work before smiling. “It looks like you got this down. I think we are done for the day. Your learning too quickly your cutting our study sessions down.” Jongin smiled before closing his book. Kyungsoo looked up surprised before shaking his head.

“Don’t worry. We don’t have to leave. We can just sit her and enjoy the scenery.” Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo relaxed.

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoos work book and set it down before pulling the younger to lay on the ground beside him. “This is my favorite thing to do. To stare up at the willow tree and watch it sway while listening to the sound of the birds and the wind. It relaxes me.” Jongin sighed as he closed his eyes.

Kyungsoo followed Jongins instructions and watched the tree vines move and listened to the bird tweet as he inhaled the sweet scent of flowers that he had come to recognize as Jongins scent. Kyungsoo was just about to fall asleep when he felt a rain drop hit his cheek. Sitting up Kyungsoo heard more rain drops hitting the tree above them. Shaking Jongin from his trance Kyungsoo pointed to the sky and Jongin felt the rain seep between the tree branches and reach their hiding spot.

“Oh! We better get inside.” Jongin jumped to his feet before grabbing their work books in one hand and Kyungsoos hand in the other before pulling them through the garden.

‘so much for a relaxing date’ Kyungsoo thought as he and Jongin finally reached the front door.

“What happened to you both!” Sehun gasped as he watched a soaking wet Kyungsoo and Jongin enter the palace with their waterlogged book.

“It’s raining just a little bit.” Jongin teased causing Kyungsoo to let out a laugh before quickly covering his mouth. Jongin looked at him surprised before they both broke out into a fit of laughter. Jongin had never heard Kyungsoo speak a word but he had heard him laugh a couple of times and he would never get sick of the beautiful sound.

Sehun just stared at the two like they were crazy before shaking his head and continuing his duties.

“Well I better get dried off and so should you. I’ll get new work books for us to work from so don’t worry about these ones.” Jongin quickly threw the books onto the front table. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo tried to shake his drenched bangs of water before the smaller nodded to the prince. Jongin gave a little wave to Kyungsoo after heading up the stairs to his bedroom and Kyungsoo to his own.

After Kyungsoo took a shower and dried off he looked at himself in the mirror. Kyungsoo could tell his heat was coming soon. His body was becoming tender, he was feeling more exhausted, his senses were becoming heightened, his scent was becoming stronger. He knew he couldn’t stay there for long, not if he wanted to keep his secret, even if that meant leaving Jongin.

~

Kyungsoo finished fitting the bed sheet on and began pulling the blankets over the bed and smoothing them out. Kyungsoo awoke later than usual so he had to rush to get his chores done and was just finishing Prince Jongins room when he heard voices outside the door. Kyungsoo tried not to listen but then he heard Jongin and thought he sounded upset.

“Jongin I know you are not happy with the match but since you weren’t making a decision your parents had to. We return to the kingdom in two weeks, you wedding is coming whether you like it or not.” Kyungsoo could tell Sehun was tired from the way he spoke.

“You don’t think I know that! But Krystal? I don’t want to marry her!” Jongin exclaimed and Kyungsoos heart froze for a second hearing Jongin talking about marriage, specifically marriage to someone else. He quickly shook his head and tried to finish his job.

“Jongin, Krystals family is one of the biggest noble families in the kingdom. Her family has a great influence in the kingdom and her parents have been your parents’ friends for years. She’s a smart girl and will make a great queen. It’s not a bad match. Plus, she incredibly beautiful.” Sehun stated.

Kyungsoo looked up from where he was working, looking at his own reflection in the mirror on the wall. He was the exact opposite of everything Sehun had said. His family was poor, probably the bottom of the pile, he had no influence, he wasn’t smart, and he definitely wasn’t beautiful. Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was even comparing himself to this Krystal girl anyways. It wasn’t like he had a chance with the Prince. Of course they had grown closer, they spent every day of the last four weeks with each other, but the Prince was never going to look at him that way, regardless of how Kyungsoo felt.

Kyungsoo had just finished making the bed when the bedroom door opened revealing a very tired looking Sehun and a furious Jongin. “I don’t care about any of that! Just leave me alone!” Jongin slammed the door in Sehuns face before turning around.

“Oh!” Jongin exclaimed surprised to see Kyungsoo standing in the middle of his room. “I'm sorry. Did I disrupt you doing your job?” Jongin asked curiously as he walked over to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shook his head quickly before bowing to the Prince and making his way to the door.

Jongin quickly grabbed Kyungsoos arm making the smaller pause, feeling the heat from the Princes hand spread across his body. Kyungsoo faced the Prince hoping he wasn’t giving away what his body was feeling.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jongin touched Kyungsoo cheek causing the smaller to gasp at the feeling. “Your face is really red, and you look really tired. Are you getting enough sleep?” Jongin raised a brow in question.

Kyungsoo wanted desperately to lean into the Princes’ touch but he just nodded his head and stepped further from the other.

“Okay. Well let me know if you ever need a break. You don’t need to push yourself okay?” The Prince asked concerned.

Kyungsoo nodded before heading for the door. Pausing in the doorway Kyungsoo looked back at the prince who was still watching him.

“Thank you. Prince Jongin.” Kyungsoo bowed deeply before closing the bedroom door behind him leaving a shocked Jongin behind as the Prince replayed Kyungsoos first words to him over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

Jongin stood in shock, staring at where Kyungsoo had just left from his room. Did Kyungsoo finally speak to him? Was he dreaming? Jongin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, it made him forget all about his fight with Sehun and his parents, and his impending marriage. Jongin continued to smile as he jumped into his freshly cleaned bed before settling into a deep sleep replaying Kyungsoo calling his name the whole time.

When Jongin awoke a few hours later he instantly felt that something was wrong. His alpha senses were heightened, and he felt like the world was spinning. He had never felt like this before and he had no idea what was happening. Jongin sprang to his feet and looked around his room trying to figure out the cause of his heightened senses, but nothing was different. Nothing, except the smell.

Jongin had gotten used to Kyungsoo scent being in his room as it had for the last month, but this was different. The scent was so overpowering it was making Jongins head fuzzy and made him feel like he was losing control, his alpha senses taking over.

There was a soft knock at the door before Sehun poked his head inside.

“Jongin. I came to get you for-“ Before Sehun could even finish his sentence Jongin dashed from his room following his body’s need to find the source of the scent. “Jongin. Where are you going? What’s wrong?” Sehun chased after the Prince.

Jongin dashed to the bedroom just down the hall and burst into the room. The scent of fresh rain hit Jongin in the face like a wall causing his eyes to turn red, his sight and hearing enhanced and his body felt like it was on fire. Jongin looked around the room but he didn’t see Kyungsoo anywhere.

“Jongin! What has gotten into-“ Sehun paused outside of the guestroom as he took in Jongins demeaner. He looked disheveled, his eyes were piercing red, he was breathing heavily, and he was releasing his alpha scent menacingly. The last time Sehun had seen Jongin look this way was the month before when they had been at the practice grounds. “J-Jongin. What is going on.” Sehun felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he looked at the Prince.

“Where. Is. Kyungsoo.” Jongin growled as if each word was painful for him to speak.

“I-I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since this morning.” Sehun inched into the bedroom trying to calm Jongin down, but the second he stepped across the threshold he understood Jongins reaction. It was the scent. It was the scent of an omega in heat. Sehun instantly jumped out of the room trying to calm his own alpha senses that threatened to come out.

“Jongin please. Come out of there. You need to calm down.” Sehun cover his nose as he waved Jongin out of the room, but the Prince just continued to growl.

“No. I need to find him. H-he’s in trouble.” Jongin tried to think clearly through the haze in his head and before he knew what he was doing he dashed out of the room, following the scent out of the castle.

~

Kyungsoo couldn’t tell where he was except that he was surrounded by trees in a forest. He tried to run faster, further, his lungs burning with each step. He hoped no one saw him leave and that no one was coming after him. He just needed to get away and fast.

Kyungsoo internally scolds himself. He should have left sooner. He shouldn’t have hung around the royal family for so long, especially the Prince, because now the only person on his mind was Jongin. Going through his heat by himself would have been so much easier if there wasn’t a person he long for the entire time.

Kyungsoo spotted a small outcropping of rocks near an opening and decided to stop for a rest. Kyungsoo leaned again the rocks trying to catch his breath. His body was on fire and he could feel a liquid seeping down his legs. His head hurt and his ears were ringing as he tried to stay focused.

Kyungsoo had never had a heat before but he had read about them, in the royal library. He knew his body was getting ready for a mate. He knew from reading the books that he could get through a heat by himself, many omegas have done it, but it wasn’t going to be easy. Without a mate it meant he would get no release from the pain his body felt, his heat may even last longer because of the lack of release. He would feel exhausted, his mind would become too hazy to function right, he may not be able to even find food and water while he was out in the wild. He also ran the risk of running into any alphas or betas around. He knew his scent was going to be powerful, it was going to be alluring, and anyone around him could be entranced by the scent and with how inhibited he would be he could be taken advantage of easily.

Kyungsoo groaned in pain feeling his body heat up even more. Soon the pain got to be too much and Kyungsoo passed out.

~

Jongin crashed through the branches of the trees in front of him. He felt like he had incredible strength and he could run forever. Being outside Jongins head was less fuzzy but he was still focused on finding Kyungsoo. He knew now why he was reacting the way he was, Kyungsoo was an omega, and he was in heat.

Jongin had learned about omega heats and had a basic idea of what happened during them, but this was the first time he had ever experienced one first hand. He spent most everyday in the castle and rarely went outside without supervision. He didn’t even know when his mother had heats. It wasn’t something he was ever taught about but it was instinctual for him. He felt the need to protect Kyungsoo, but first he had to find him.

Jongin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The scent was gone. Jongin spun around where he was standing. There was no sign of Kyungsoo, but the scent seemed to have disappeared. Jongin looked around the woods walking in a small circle hoping to catch the scent again before he saw it. There was a small rocky outcropping that drew Jongin to it. As he got closer, he caught the scent again and saw the small figure of Kyungsoo laying on the ground.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin ran towards to other quickly picking his head off the ground and cradling it in his lap. “Kyungsoo. Wake up.” Jongin shook Kyungsoo gently as he continued to fight off his overwhelming alpha senses.

Slowly Kyungsoos eyes fluttered open as he laid eyes on Jongin above him. “J-Jongin” Kyungsoos voice was hoarse as he looked at the Prince. “W-what are you doing here.” Kyungsoo thought for a minute that he was dreaming but then he could smell Jongins scent. It was as powerful as his own, and it was definitely Jongins.

“I'm here for you.” Jongin let out a small laugh. “You ran away. I had to make sure you were okay.” Jongin moved Kyungsoos sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“I'm. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” Kyungsoo speaks quietly. He could feel himself losing consciousness again, but he wanted Jongin to understand.

“Lie to me? When did you lie to me?” Jongin looks curiously at Kyungsoo but before the smaller could answer he had passed out again.

Jongin scooped Kyungsoo up in his arms before standing up. He knew he had to get him back to the castle, there was no telling what type of people were around these woods and in Kyungsoos current condition they couldn’t stay there.

~

It was almost 20 minutes before Jongin had gotten back to the castle. Sehun met him at the door, keeping his mouth and nose covered, as he opened the door for him.

“Keep everyone away from our rooms.” Jongin ordered using his alpha power to show how serious he was. Sehun bowed to the Prince before scurrying away.

Jongin finally reached Kyungsoos room, setting the other on his bed softly. Jongin went to bathroom and began to draw a cooling bath before getting a glass of water and heading back to Kyungsoo.

“Here Kyungsoo. Drink this please.” Jongin lifted Kyungsoos head enough and pressed the glass to his lips as the other drank from it slowly.

“Jongin. Hot.” Kyungsoo pleaded after he finished the water. Kyungsoo felt even more exhausted than he did in the forest and his body was so hot.

“I know Kyungsoo. I'm making you a cool bath. Just give me a minute.” Jongin went back to the bathroom to check the water before throwing in some calming oils and bubbles before coming back out for Kyungsoo.

“Okay. Let’s get you into the water.” Jongin lifted Kyungsoo up again the other instantly wrapping his arms around his neck.

Kyungsoo nuzzled his head into Jongins chest, inhaling Jongins scent deeply. “Mmm. You smell good.” Kyungsoo mumbled sleepily as Jongin continued to the bathroom. Jongin couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.

Jongin stood Kyungsoo up in the bathroom. “I'm going to take your clothes off now okay?” Jongin looked Kyungsoo in the eye to make sure he understood what he was saying as the smaller nodded softly.

Jongin carefully lifted Kyungsoos shirt over his head noticing the sheen of sweat covering the smallers chest. “Okay hold onto me now.” Jongin bent over and started undoing Kyungsoos pants and the smaller held onto his shoulders and Jongin couldn’t ignore the heat he felt spreading from where Kyungsoo was touching him.

“Okay step out and I’ll get you in the water.” Jongin helped Kyungsoo step out of his pants before helping him step into the cool water. Kyungsoo instantly relaxed at the feeling of the water as its cooling touch enveloped him.

“Hmmm.” Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as his body began to relax for the first time in hours. Jongin blushed at the sound but quickly cleared his throat choosing to pick up Kyungsoos dirty clothing instead. As Jongin was heading out of the room Kyungsoo grabbed the Princes’ arm stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t leave.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with glossy eyes.

“I'm not leaving. I'm just getting you clean clothes. Ill be right back.” Jongin smiled before going back into the room and picking out a new set of clothes for Kyungsoo. Jongin took a minute to collect himself for the first time that night. His senses were still buzzing and although he was no longer energized, he was becoming exhausted. His head was becoming less fuzzy, but he knew he was still not fully himself. Kyungsoos heat was still affecting him and he was fighting with all his might not to let his alpha overtake him.

When Jongin went back to the bathroom Kyungsoo was relaxing peacefully in the tub, he looked much calmer, and his scent wasn’t as overpowering as it was earlier. Jongin sat on the floor next to the bath tub grabbing a wash cloth. “Kyungsoo. Can you sit up for me? I'm going to wipe you down quickly.” Kyungsoo nodded before sitting up in the tub his eyes closed with exhaustion.

Jongin wet the washcloth with water in the tub before gently wiping down Kyungsoos back and shoulders before moving to his chest. Jongin gently wiped Kyungsoos forehead before Kyungsoo leaned into his hand stilling Jongins movements.

“I'm tired.” Kyungsoo pouted his eyes still closed as Jongin tried to finish wiping him.

“Okay. Let’s get you into bed.” Jongin helped Kyungsoo get out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel before leading him back into the room.

“Do you think you can dress yourself?” Jongin asked as he set Kyungsoo on the bed grabbing the clothes he picked out for him. Kyungsoo gave a small nod before standing up and dropping his towel causing Jongin to look away.

“Okay. I'm going to go get a change of clothes. Ill be right back.” Jongin left the room quietly and went to his room, quickly getting into the shower before putting on a new set of clothes. Jongin got back to Kyungsoos room after about 10 minutes and when he got back Kyungsoo was already laying in bed.

“Kyungsoo. Are you asleep?” Jongin asked quietly as he went to clean up the bathroom.

“Mmm no. I was waiting for you.” Kyungsoo whispers from the bed reaching out for the other when Jongin came back into the room.

“Okay. I'm here. Go to sleep now. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Jongin went to grab a chair to sit on but Kyungsoo grabbed his hand.

“No. You sleep too.” Kyungsoo tugged softly on Jongins hand.

“I will. I'm just going to sleep in the chair.” Jongin tried to walk away again but Kyungsoo held on.

“No. Sleep in the bed with me.” Kyungsoo pulled on Jongins hand again.

Jongin wanted to protest sleeping in the same bed as Kyungsoo but he could feel his own exhaustion setting in and the idea of sleeping in a bed was too good to pass up.

“Okay. I will.” Jongin went around to the other side of the bed and got under the big blanket. Jongin was about to turn away from Kyungsoo before the smaller quickly latched onto him, wrapping his legs between Jongins and throwing an arm across his torso.

“I'm sorry Jongin. I'm really sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” Kyungsoo whispered to Jongin.

“You didn’t lie to me Kyungsoo. You don’t need to be sorry.” Jongin rubbed Kyungsoos back soothingly.

“Yes, I did. And I'm sorry, because I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin just continued to stare at Kyungsoos face long after the other had fallen asleep. His own exhaustion was creeping in on him, but he couldn’t stop replying what Kyungsoo had said to him. Kyungsoo loved him, loves him. Jongin couldn’t help the way his heart sped up or the sudden urge he had to pull Kyungsoo closer to him so that’s exactly what he did pulling the smaller until he was laying directly on top of him.

Jongin inhaled the clean scent of Kyungsoos skin before starting to drift off to sleep.

~

When Kyungsoo awoke the next morning he was still very much in heat. His body had heated up again and his senses were causing his whole body to buzz. Kyungsoo didn’t even realize he was laying on Jongin until he tried to roll over only to be stopped by the arms around him. Kyungsoo looked down at the Princes sleeping face and saw how peaceful he looked.

“Mmm.” Jongin groaned as his arms tightened around Kyungsoos adjusting them. Kyungsoo felt Jongins hard member rub against him from the movement causing Kyungsoo to soak through the shorts he was wearing, and a blush reach his face at his reaction.

“J-Jongin. Um. Prince Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered in the Princes’ ear trying to wake the other gently.

Jongin moaned and shifted moving him and Kyungsoo to their sides before slowly opening his eyes. “Mmm Kyungsoo. Morning.” The Prince greeted the other before he suddenly snapped his eyes open staring straight into Kyungsoos.

“Oh! Kyungsoo! I'm sorry.” The Prince released Kyungsoos body before looking down to realize the predicament Kyungsoo had noticed earlier, jumping away from Kyungsoo so quickly he accidently fell off the bed.

“Prince Jongin!” Kyungsoo raced to the edge of the bed peering over it to see a bewildered Jongin splayed on the floor.

“I-I’m okay.” Jongin quickly stood up realizing his hard member had still not disappeared and that Kyungsoo had noticed as well. “Ill be right back.” Jongin dashed for the bathroom splashing his face with cold water and willing his body to calm down. It was obvious Kyungsoo was still very much in heat and his scent did not help Jongins body calm down, but he didn’t want to scare Kyungsoo off with his alpha behavior on top of everything.

When Jongin had come back into the room Kyungsoo had curled up on the bed under the covers looking as if he had fallen back asleep. Jongin went back to his side of the bed sitting softly on the mattress stroking Kyungsoos hair.

“Do you need anything Kyungsoo? Water or food? Do you want to take a shower?” Jongin continued to stroke Kyungsoos hair as the smaller looked up at him.

“Food and water. I'm still tired.” Kyungsoo almost whispered.

“Okay. Ill get you some food and water. You stay here and get some more sleep.” Jongin stood to leave the room but Kyungsoo held him back.

“No. You stay here too.” Kyungsoo pouted his touch heating Jongins body the longer they held.

“O-okay. Ill have someone get you food and water. Ill be right back okay?” Kyungsoo gave a small nod before letting go of Jongins arm.

Jongin peaked outside of the room and saw that no one was around, probably because he ordered Sehun that no one come near them. Creeping down the hall Jongin finally spotted a servant cleaning. As Jongin got closer the girl noticed the Princes’ presence gasping in surprise before bowing. When she stood again, she instantly covered her mouth and nose trying to back away from the Prince without being rude and Jongin realized he probably smelled very bad, so he tried to make the conversation quick.

“Could you please find Sehun and tell him to make some food and drinks for me. Tell him to bring them to me and to just knock on the door.” Jongin asked the girl who nodded her head quickly. “Thank you.” Jongin rushed back to Kyungsoos room.

When he entered he saw that Kyungsoo had indeed fallen back asleep so he got into the bed and, as quietly as he could, adjusted Kyungsoos body so he was laying on his chest. Jongin could see that Kyungsoo was heating up again as a layer of sweat was beginning to coat his forehead and he could feel Kyungsoos clothes get stickier.

Jongin knew the only way to really help Kyungsoo through his heat was to mate with him. That is how everyone was taught to deal with heats, but Jongin didn’t know if that’s what Kyungsoo wanted. He knew it was just biology, but Jongin cared too much for Kyungsoo for him to do anything he would regret when the haze of the heat passed. So Jongin just did the best he could for now and if that meant just letting him sleep, eat, and bath while trying to keep him calm, then that’s what he would do.

~

Jongin hadn’t realized he fell asleep until he heard a soft knock at the door awakening him. Jongin pulled himself out from underneath Kyungsoo body and went to the door. When he opened it Sehun was standing on the other side wearing a face mask, carrying a tray of food and a pitcher of water.

“Thank you so much Sehun.” Jongin reached for the tray but Sehun pulled it back at the last second. Jongin looked at Sehun curiously before the butler pulled down his mask.

“Jongin. Please tell me you didn’t mate with him.” Sehuns eyes pleaded with the Prince to answer him honestly.

“I haven’t Sehun.” Jongin answered honestly. “But would it have been so bad if I had?” Jongin asked accusingly.

Sehun sighed before handing the tray to Jongin. “As you best friend I want nothing more than your happiness and if this boy brings you happiness, I want nothing more. But as a butler of the royal family I have to inform you that your parents are not happy. Please be cautious Jongin, you have to understand that whatever happens will affect your future.” Sehun put his mask back up before rushing back down the hall.

Jongin took the tray into the room replaying what Sehun said to him in his head. He knew his parents weren’t going to be happy with his actions. They already weren’t that happy with him bringing Kyungsoo to the castle in the first place, but Jongin felt something different with Kyungsoo. He could trust him.

Jongin sat the tray on the bed before going up to Kyungsoo stroking the smallers hair to wake him up.

“Kyungsoo. I have some food here. You should eat a little.” Jongin brought the tray closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo fully sat up looking hungrily at the food. It was just a simple soup and bread but Kyungsoo was starving.

Kyungsoo took the bowl of soup and ate it quickly washing it down with a glass of water. When he was finished, he set the empty bowl and glass back on the tray looking up to Jongin.

“Wow you were hungry.” Jongin commented who was only on his third spoonful. Kyungsoo blushed at the comment before burying back in the blanket making Jongin laugh.

After Jongin had finished his own food he moved the tray to the desk before crawling under the blanket as well.

“So, how are you feeling now Kyungsoo?” Jongin pulled the blanket down enough to see Kyungsoos face.

“I-I’m okay.” As okay as he could be, Kyungsoo thought. His body was still hot and sensitive. He wasn’t as hazy as he had been the night before, but he knew that wouldn’t last. His heat would soon reach its peak and Kyungsoo didn’t want to think what that means.

“Well then do you mind if I ask you what you meant last night.” Jongin asked cautiously.

“What do you mean? What I meant last night?” Kyungsoo was confused by Jongins question.

“Well. Um. Last night. Before you fell asleep. Um.” Jongin didn’t know exactly how to reply so he just repeated what Kyungsoo said. “You said you were sorry and that you didn’t mean to lie to me, and I said you didn’t need to be sorry but then you said you did because you loved me.” Jongin felt the words spill out like vomit as he tried to get them out. Kyungsoo just stared at Jongin in utter surprise his eyes doubling in size and his mouth falling open.

“Um. If you didn’t mean that Its okay. I was just curious.” Jongin felt his cheeks heat up as he cursed himself for bringing it up.

“Um n-no. I-I did mean it.” Kyungsoo replied softly causing Jongin to look at him in surprise now. “I just didn’t think I said that out loud. I thought it was a dream.” Kyungsoo blushed hard as he replayed what he thought was a cute dream in his mind over again. “Oh my god.” Kyungsoo covered his face with his hands trying to disappear into the bed.

Jongin slowly peeled Kyungsoos hands away from his face so that he could see him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed Kyungsoo. You don’t have to answer me. I was just curious. Just forget I asked okay?” Jongin gave a soft smile and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the tugging he felt in his heart.

“No. I can’t keep lying to you. I need to tell you.” Kyungsoo sat up biting his lip as he stared at his hands. He had no idea where to start.

“You keep saying that, that you’ve been lying to me, but you haven’t been.” Jongin looked confused at Kyungsoo.

“No I have. I’ve been lying to all of you.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath before he decided to start.

“I have been lying to you because I haven’t told you who I am. I never had amnesia, I never forgot who I was, I just wanted my old self to disappear.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath peeking up at Jongin who just looked at him even more confused.

“I guess I should start with my family. My family is very poor. We live in a farming village not far from here actually. I'm the youngest of six siblings. With so many mouths to feed I’ve had a hard life since I was born and have worked most of my life. Both my parents and all my brothers and sisters are betas so everyone figured I would be too. Since puberty I hadn’t shown any signs of anything else, so everyone assumed I was a beta like the rest of my family. Well when I turned 19 something changed. I suddenly started developing omega features. My body was changing, and my family noticed.” Kyungsoo paused for a moment feeling his heart hurt as he remembered his family and his last interactions with them. Kyungsoo felt a few tears slide down his cheeks and before he could even move Jongins hands were wiping them away. Jongin motioned Kyungsoo to scoot forwards and he climbed behind the smaller letting Kyungsoo rest back against his chest before he continued.

“My family despises Omegas. In a family where every member has to work to eat, they saw omegas as useless. They felt that their biological responses would inhibit them from working full time or that they would be a distraction to everyone else. The only place an omega belonged was as a servant to an alpha mate. They are to be used to breed but are useless in any other context.” Kyungsoo stopped as a sob choked him up. Jongin wrapped himself around Kyungsoo running a soothing hand down his back until he calmed down.

“So my family wanted to get rid of me. They had arranged to sell me to an alpha in another village. He was a merchant and already had other wives but none of them were omegas. My family knew I didn’t want to go with him, so they kept me chained up in our shed until he was to come and get me.”

Jongin couldn’t help the anger that came over him and he felt himself releasing his strong alpha scent trying to protect Kyungsoo even though it was only the two of them. Kyungsoo grabbed Jongins hand rubbing it softly until Jongin had calmed down. “One of my other sisters took pity on me and unchained me and told me to run. So I did. I had no idea where I was going and before I knew it it was raining. I was probably in the woods for hours before I stumbled onto that road. I had no more energy, so I collapsed. I hoped that someone would find me, but I was fully prepared to die there. It would have been better than staying where my family was, so I was okay with it.” Kyungsoo finished quietly looking down at his hands.

“I was too afraid to tell you who I was or why you found me the way you did because I was afraid of receiving the same treatment. No one I know has ever spoken kind words about omegas and I didn’t want you to think I had come as some kind of spy trying to seduce you. I had no intention of falling in love with you.” Kyungsoo snapped his head up at the words he just spoke, staring in horror at Jongin. “I-I didn’t mean that. I-uh.” Kyungsoo panicked at his sudden confession.

“You mean you don’t love me?” Jongin pouted mockingly as he watched Kyungsoo panic.

“What? No- I. Uh. Yes, but not like that. Uh.” Kyungsoo looked around the room trying to find a way out of the conversation before Jongin quickly turned Kyungsoo around and settled him on his lap.

“Kyungsoo its okay. Because I love you too.” Jongin smiled at Kyungsoos shocked expression before pressing his lips softly to the other.

Kyungsoo continued to look shocked at Jongin before Jongin let out a loud laugh. “Kyungsoo I never thought you lied to me. You have been honest with me since the moment I met you. Your actions have been more honest than anything you could have said. I just wish I knew sooner. I'm sorry your family did that to you. It never should have happened. And we would never have turned you away because you are an omega. The Queen is an omega! We hold omegas in the highest regard in the royal family. You aren’t useless or distracting. You are special. You are every bit as capable as everyone else. What your body goes through is just biology. Just like how I can’t control my alpha tendencies you can’t control yours, but that doesn’t make you less than. Okay?” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoos face by the chin making the smaller look him in the eye. Kyungsoo nodded his head softly smiling at Jongin.

“Good.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoos forehead before resting the youngers head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, just listening to each other’s’ heartbeats before drifting off to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kyungsoo awoke a few hours later he knew that his heat was at its peak. His body was burning, and he could feel himself soaking through his pants again. Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongins sleeping face above him breathing quietly. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do. He wanted to take a cold bath to try and calm himself down, but his body was begging him to stay on Jongin. Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was doing but he found himself placing his lips softly against Jongins. Jongins eyes snapped open at the touch his eyes glowing red as he stared into Kyungsoo electric blue ones.

“K-Kyungsoo.” Jongin gasped when he realized from how Kyungsoo looks and scent that Kyungsoo was at the peak of his heat. “Kyungsoo. What do you want me to do? Do you want a cold bath?” Jongin sat up slowly but the movement caused his suddenly hard member to rub against Kyungsoo making the smaller to let out a low moan.

“Mmmm. J-Jongin. You. I want you.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes feeling Jongins body beneath him.

“Ill help you. Let me get a bath going. Okay?” Jongin tired to moved but Kyungsoo restricted him shaking his head violently.

“N-no. I want you. I need you. Please.” Kyungsoo stared into Jongins eyes and Jongin knew exactly what he meant making Jongin harder than he already was.

“Kyungsoo I can’t. You aren’t in the right mind. You don’t want me.” Jongin protested biting his lip as he tried to stop himself from just jumping on the other.

“No. I do. I love you. I have since you saved me. You said you loved me too.” Kyungsoo tried to reason in his hazy mind. “Please. Mate me.” Kyungsoo whispered in a husky voice and Jongin groaned at the sound.

Jongin quickly pressed his lips to Kyungsoos feeling the other kiss him back just as hard before Jongin slipped his tongue inside the smallers mouth, exploring the wet cavern and eliciting sweet moans from the smaller.

Jongin quickly reached down for the hem of Kyungsoos soaking wet shirt and peeled it off. Kyungsoo hissed as the cool air hit his burning body. Jongin kissed his way down Kyungsoos neck to his collarbone sucking softly on the skin leaving spots of red and purple before trapping one of Kyungsoos nipples in his mouth, sucking softly as Kyungsoo moaned loudly at the feeling.

Jongin spun them around so Kyungsoo was pressed against the bed. Jongin quickly removed his own shirt and pants along with Kyungsoo before climbing back on top of the omega.

Jongin attached his lips back to Kyungsoos as his hands began to explore the youngers body. His fingers running along Kyungsoos sides, sliding down to his milky thighs and squeezing the flesh roughly causing Kyungsoo to groan and arch his back off the bed.

Jongin then spreads Kyungsoos legs apart continuing to kiss across Kyungsoos neck and chest as he reaches for Kyungsoos entrance. Running a gentle finger around the rim Kyungsoo keened as he spread his legs wider feeling his slick start to seep from his hole.

Jongin picked up some of the slick on his finger before bringing it to his mouth rubbing the juice on his lips before licking it off kissing Kyungsoo right after, Kyungsoo groaning at the taste.

“P-please Jongin. I need you.” Kyungsoo moaned feeling his body heat up more at the taste of his own fluids.

Jongin smirked before bringing his fingers back to Kyungsoos entrance. Slowly Jongin inserted a finger and Kyungsoo instantly clench around the digit. Jongin kissed the smaller to distract his from the discomfort as be slowly moved the finger in and out of Kyungsoos hole feeling his slick seep out with every gentle thrust.

Kyungsoo moaned and wiggled on the one digit getting used to the feeling before starting to move faster. “M-more.” Kyungsoo moaned after feeling that one finger was not enough. Jongin quickly complied slowly adding another finger, scissoring Kyungsoo open while he continued to abuse Kyungsoos neck and chest.

After Jongin felt Kyungsoo was stretch enough he added another finger making Kyungsoo arch in pleasure at the fullness he felt of having Jongins fingers fill him up.

“Does that feel good?” Jongin teased as he made his way to one of Kyungsoos nipples sucking softly on the perky nub.

“Please Jongin. I want you inside me.” Kyungsoo twisted his hands in Jongins hair, pulling slightly. Jongin chuckled before moving up to face Kyungsoo.

“Okay babe. Move here.” Jongin adjusted Kyungsoos body, spreading his legs out again as he fixed himself between them. Jongin slowly moved his cock around Kyungsoos entrance. Covering his cock in the omegas slick before slowly easing the head past the tight entrance.

“Fuuck.” Kyungsoo moaned loudly clenching around the thick member, his hands gripping Jongins biceps tightly. Jongin continued to push into Kyungsoo slowly until he was fully sheathed in the omega groaning at the tight heat he felt around his cock.

Jongin paused, taking a slow breath before looking down at Kyungsoo. “Are you okay?” Jongin asked breathlessly. Kyungsoo just nodded back, his body oversensitive and overstimulated and just wanting Jongin to move already.

“M-move. Jongin. Please.” Kyungsoo looked up pleadingly at the Prince before the older leaned down to kiss him before slowly moving his cock out of the younger and grinding back in.

Kyungsoo sighed happily at the movement because it felt like the itch he has had for over a day was finally being scratched. His body felt connected to Jongins, he could feel every movement the Prince made, every breath he took, and every groan that passed his lips.

“F-faster.” Kyungsoo moaned into Jongins lips and the Prince quickly complied, sitting up before pushing the youngers legs up and thrusting faster into the omegas tight heat. Kyungsoo moaned at the new position feeling the Prince’s cock push further into him. Jongin groaned at the sight of Kyungsoo beneath him, his face flush, his chest full of purple marks, his small cock hanging hard and red between them bouncing with each thrust.

“Come her babe. I want you on top of me.” Jongin paused his motions as he slowly pulled out of the younger and helping him sit up as Jongin laid down. Kyungsoo paused for a moment feeling embarrassed at the new position. He had never been intimate with anyone before, he barely even masturbated himself, and he felt so open, but his body craved Jongins touch and to be filled up with the alpha Prince’s cock.

“Come her babe. Its okay.” Jongin waived the younger over to him and Kyungsoo listened, enjoying the way Jongin talked to him so sweetly.

Kyungsoo crawled on top of Jongin resting his hands on the Prince chest while the prince grabbed his thighs to steady him.

“You’re in control Babe.” Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo felt himself blush hard. Kyungsoo carefully reached behind him grabbing Jongins cock and sliding the head past his entrance. Kyungsoo slowly sat on the thick cock loving the way it deliciously filled him up. Kyungsoo slid faster until Jongins cock was fully inside him gasping as he felt Jongins cock rub against something sensitive inside him, making him see stars.

“Does that feel good?” Jongin groaned his hands on Kyungsoos hips keeping the younger still as he tried to keep himself calm. Kyungsoo could only groan and nod as he moved his hips in a slow circle trying to get the same feeling he felt earlier.

Jongin noticed what Kyungsoo was doing and helped him by lifting Kyungsoo up a little before thrusting up into him making Kyungsoo throw his head back and groan in pleasure. Jongin smirked before repeating the motion eliciting another moan from the younger’s lips. Jongin sped up his motions feeling the way Kyungsoo clenched around him with every thrust.

Jongin continued to thrust into Kyungsoo faster watching as Kyungsoos began to sweat in pleasure as Jongin began to feel his own pleasure began to peak. Jongin soon grabbed Kyungsoos small cock that bounced between them giving it a few strokes earning more moans in pleasure.

“Kyungsoo. I'm getting close.” Jongin moaned continuing to thrust up into Kyungsoos tight heat.

“M-me too.” Kyungsoo groaned felling his stomach coil in pleasure with each hit of Jongins cock to his prostate, but soon Kyungsoo began to feel even more fuller. “W-what is that?” Kyungsoo tried to focus but he was too lost in the pleasure.

Jongin suddenly pulled Kyungsoo close connecting their lips in a long kiss. “That’s my knot.” Jongin moaned into Kyungsoos mouth. “Do you want to take my knot?”

Kyungsoo could feel the base of Jongins cock swell with each thrust and he felt like he was almost too full, but it felt so good. “Y-yes. Please Jongin.” Kyungsoo moaned trying to slip more of the knot into his hole with each thrust.

Jongin gave one last thrust inside Kyungsoo slipping his knot all the way in before he released his seed deep in Kyungsoos womb, hitting his prostate dead on and making Kyungsoo come loudly across their chests.

Kyungsoo collapsed against Jongins chest breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. He felt Jongins knot pulsating inside of him and for the first time since his heat started, he finally felt satisfied.

Jongin ran his hands through Kyungsoos hair kissing his forehead softly. “How do you feel?” Jongin ran a soothing hand up and down Kyungsoos spine feeling the boy’s breath even out.

“Happy.” Kyungsoo smiled snuggling closer to Jongins chest. “And Tired.” Kyungsoo finished with a yawn.

“Go to sleep Kyungsoo. Ill wake you in a while. Okay?” Jongin smiled at the sleepy boy, the others even breathing soothing Jongin to his own sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo hummed as Jongin wiped him down. After their short nap Jongin had carried him to the bathroom and set Kyungsoo on the counter before getting a wet wash cloth and wiping the dried cum off the both of them. Jongin then started to run a warm bath for them before lifting Kyungsoo into the bubbly water.

“Is the temperature okay?” Jongin asked as he slipped in behind Kyungsoos body wrapping his arms around the younger.

Kyungsoo hummed as he leaned into Jongins chest feeling the alphas heartbeat sooth him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo sat in silence for awhile just taking in the feeling of each other’s bodies as the water around them kept them warm.

Kyungsoos heat had subsided for now and his and Jongins pheromones had calmed down, but they knew Kyungsoos heat wouldn’t be over for another day or so. So they basked in the lull.

Jongin had gotten more food and water for him and Kyungsoo and they decided to eat and talk. Seeing Kyungsoo had not talked to Jongin for over a month it was a breath of fresh air for Jongin to hear him. They had talked about everything they could, from their families, their interests, their hobbies. Jongin really enjoyed learning about a farmer’s lifestyle and how simple but rewarding a life Kyungsoo had. Kyungsoo on the other hand was really interested in the royal family he had only heard about.

On the last day of Kyungsoos heat Jongin laid on Kyungsoos bed rubbing the smallers back as they both came down from their orgasms.

“Kyungsoo. You know we have to talk about what will happen after this.” Jongin sighed leaning over Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had feared this conversation from the minute he and Jongin first kissed. In his heart he knew their relationship wouldn’t exist outside these walls. Jongin was a Prince who was destined to marry someone else. What they had was just pure carnal instincts and no one would think more of it. It was common for alphas and omegas to help each other during their heats and ruts, as long as no one was claimed, and Jongin had not claimed Kyungsoo. Jongin had just helped Kyungsoo and while Kyungsoo was thankful that his heat passed with very little discomfort his heart couldn’t help but hurt that whatever they had was ending.

“Kyungsoo. Will you marry me?” Jongin asked softly his hand resting on Kyungsoos hair as he looked down into Kyungsoos eyes lovingly.

Kyungsoo gasped as he stared in shock at the Prince. There was no way he heard the other correctly so Kyungsoo just continued to stare at the Prince hoping he heard wrong.

“K-Kyungsoo. Did you hear me?” Jongin sat up a little looking concerned at Kyungsoo.

“Y-you meant that?” Kyungsoo was still frozen, processing Jongins words again.

“Of course I meant it.” Jongin sat up fully looking confused and hurt at Kyungsoos questioning.

“I-I'm sorry. That is the last thing I expected you to say to me.” Kyungsoo sat up. “Jongin this wasn’t real.” Kyungsoo paused as he watched the flash of hurt cross Jongins face before it turned to anger and disappointment.

Jongin backed away from Kyungsoo slowly his heartrate increasing as he felt the pain of Kyungsoos rejection sink in.

“It wasn’t real for you?” Was all Jongin could get out as he stepped off the bed.

“Jongin. You don’t really have feelings for me. You were just helping me through my heat. You don’t need to pretend that it was anything more than that.” Kyungsoo bit down on his lip. As much as it hurt him to reject Jongin he didn’t want the Prince to think he owed him anything. He wasn’t anything special and certainly was not fit to be with the Prince as his partner. Kyungsoo didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears hit his hands fisted in his lap.

Suddenly Kyungsoo felt Jongins lips crash into him kissing him fiercely and passionately, pushing him back into the bed before pulling back so they could catch their breath.

“Is that what you think? That I was pretending? Kyungsoo my feelings for you are real. They have been since the minute I found you on the road that rainy night. Kyungsoo you are the only person I have ever had feelings for like this. I love you Kyungsoo.” Jongin was staring desperately at Kyungsoo hoping his words were getting through to the younger.

“R-really?” Kyungsoo chocked on his words as Jongin nodded his head furiously above him. “I love you too Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled as tears press through his eyes. Jongin smiled before leaning back down and kissing Kyungsoo again.

~

Jongin should have expected his family to be against him marrying Kyungsoo. His wedding to Krystal was already being planned out but after some very long talks, and with some wise words from Sehun, they had determined it wasn’t up to them but to Jongin in the end.

Kyungsoo knew he was going to have a long road ahead of him as he had to learn all the duties that came with being a royal omega, but Kyungsoo was fine with it because it was a stark contrast from the kind of omega treatment he was taught in his hometown. He also hoped that in the future his presence would change omega treatment across the kingdom.

~

Kyungsoo looked down at the wedding band on his finger and smiled happily as it glistened in the light. It had been almost 6 months since he and Jongin had been married and he could not have been happier.

Jongin came up behind Kyungsoo and kissed his shoulder, right on his claiming mark.

“How’s it going babe?” Jongin sat beside Kyungsoo at the dining table before staring to eat his meal.

“Its okay. Thanks to someone I got very little sleep last night and fell asleep during lessons this morning. The queen was not happy.” Kyungsoo glared daggers at the Prince as Jongin let out a laugh.

“I'm sorry babe. You can punish later me if you want.” Jongin whispered huskily into Kyungsoos ear making the younger shiver.

“No, because that’s what you want.” Kyungsoo shoved the Prince softly.

“Okay. Then how can I make up for it. Clean, cook?” Jongin teased as he took another bite of food.

“You can make it up to me by helping me with my lessons. I feel like I'm falling behind and I don’t want to disappoint the Queen.” Kyungsoo pouted into his food.

Jongin let out another laugh before leaning in close to Kyungsoos face. “You are not disappointing the Queen, but whatever will make you happy.” Kyungsoo smiled at the Prince before closing the distance between them, feeling his lips press against Jongins.


End file.
